Ghouls Stories
by Denileprincess
Summary: Short Stories about MH. All characters involved.
1. Chapter 1

THE GORGON .

- I would like to be define by my future, and not by my past. - Maddy said to his son firmly. They were in their library, stunning mahogany furniture and filled with books from floor to the high ceiling , any school would be proud to have something like that, but it belonged to the Gorgon .

Maddy was trying to convince Deuce not to be overwhelmed by the snakes in his head.

- never carry with that. See your snakes as something great, as a set of characteristics that makes you unique and strong, never hide, always be proud of who you are , that`s why I wanted you to attend to MH . Whatever happens I will always be with you. -

Deuce felt with every word that his confidence was increasing , he felt so strong and unique ... capable of anything that he wants.

Maybe without that serious conversation he would have been of a much more shy personality .

- We needed to have this conversation , I must teach you to be strong , it`s my duty to encourage that in you. -

- Just listen , when you have any questions make it , there are no stupid questions , remember that. It is better to be feared than be considered stupid . -

- 'Well, that's a bit radical . -

-'You can do whatever you want , wear what you like , and taking the time to whatever you want,.. all I want is to see you happy. -

- Thanks! I feel ... so free -

- Well yes, but not for to Be crazy or Promiscuous or addict, because I'll lock you in a boarding I warn you. -

Deuce smiled , he knew that his mother 's warnings were promises.

- ok-

- One more thing . - Avoid causing suffering to other living beings , monsters or humans . - That's not right .

Deuce reminded that for being with Cleo he had been through above Clawd .

-And if it were absolutely necessary ? -

- No, it is not acceptable , you should not build your happiness on the unhappiness of others . -

-And if it cost me my own ? -

- No, just do it with your enemies . -

- I do not agree , you know ... they say that in issues of war and love everything is permitted. -

- you just did it? -

- ... yeah. -

- You realize , you just admitted that you're in love ? -

- What is evident is not necessary to be declared . You realized of that because you read between the lines -

A Highschool love ,Maddy dismissed the romance.

- You Think that one day I will be a good husband ? . -

Maddy was shocked about the question but she knew the reason of it.

- Deuce you will write your own love story , your way of loving and being will not have anything to do with the life I 've lived . -

A heart balm felt Deuce. He wanted to be good, in every sense, that the Gorgon would not continue with a reputation for cruelty.

He stood up and hugged her . - I love you mom . -

The snakes on their heads made efforts not to become entangled.

-Well, I'm out, I have things to do .-Maddy said.

-Mom , I can bring a friend ? -

- why? -

- Is super nerd and I know he will love our library. -

'Ha , ha , ha. Well , your friends are mine. -

Deuce felt that he could do whatever he wanted in life , he felt powerful ... and happy.

**What do you guys think ?**

**I write in spanish but I just think, why not in English too?**

**I love you .**

**Leave me reviews. **

** Many kisses.**

**-The greatest barrier to success is the fear of failure.-**


	2. Chapter 2

We did it !

Jackson and Deuce wanted to get in the Basketball team .

- What sport do you practice ? –Deuce to Jackson.

- Chess – Jackson said.

- That's not a sport -

- Hey, it is for the mind -

- I want to play basketball ,

- I am very good at basketball , but the team don`t want me because I look very normal-

- Mmm ... I see, Deuce said as he approached the coach.

- Excuse us Couch we would like to get in the team.- the Couch looked at them doubtfully

After a moment he said : - Well , do a test , not everyone is for this sport son, said looking at Jackson -

- Let's do it - was saying Deuce-

- Very good 2 vs 2 Hey Manny, hey Clawd!- 'said the couch

Manny came , he was huge ,he smiled contemptuously to Jackson and said out loud: - Hey Clawd ! Come here the coach need us!-

Clawd was a few yards away , tucked into the cheerleading squad , kissing the cutest (Cleo de Nile). - Hey ! I'm going ! ,

- Whatever it is , ... She was saying …- win! Clawd know that they were serious words .

Deuce saw everything , he felt ready ! That had been as light a gas path , he would demonstrate to Cleo that he was superior to Clawd .

Jackson told Deuce , - I feel intimidated , Manny will make me butter! -

-Jackson you're so smart , what matters is not brute force, but the strategy, play chess or not?, Give him a lesson!-

Jackson felt inspired ... his friend was right.

Were placed , Manny facing Jackson and Deuce facing Clawd -

And the couch blew his whistle, challenges 10 mins ! , Let's see what they have!

Around the court, and had gathered the other monsters of MH , including Cleo , Deuce was very aware of that .

The ball was thrown up and Clawd was won in rebounding , passing it to Manny , who swiftly took it and was heading to the ring , when Jackson stole it , hitting a breeze, literally snorted Manny , and the crowd was excited , nobody expected so ... after dunk , Deuce was taking the ball to the hoop , Clawd and approached to intercept , - very well thought Deuce- made fake and so came directly confront squarely Clawd , but at the last second , Deuce deftly dodging and scoring spin - ( screaming girls around ) Clawd was stunned ... furiously was heading for the ball , AND THE coach blew his whistle.

- Enough! , If they could do that only in 2 plays , they're good ! - The team needs you, welcome! Said the Couch

The monsters around was cheering , Jackson had a face of - pinch me please, I`m dreaming . -

Manny and Clawd looked at each other with face of – WTF?! -

**Hi guys! New chap for you,please let me know what you think.**

**I love you, have a nice weekend.**

**'' Every end is a new beginning ''**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE DE NILE .**

**YOU WILL NEVER BE A Gorgon .**

They were in Cleo 's room , an imposing alcove, it had carved majestic cats, large and luxurious cushions , bed pillars in the corners had silk veils holding the outrigger , guarding the entrance were some slaves that remain silent to the discussion of their monarchs .

Your races are not compatible! , you can be a mummy but you're still a princess. You're beautiful and you can have anyone you want! you can achieve anything you want including normis or monsters . You're destined to be queen marrying a monarch of your lineage not a nobody who is very popular in MH but in real life he will be a loser ,he will end of servant or employee of someone. Ram said to Cleo

Looking at her with authority. He Continue: you will support that? - live in neighborhood into a dump next to a nobody who does not share your ideas ?

Cleo was paralyzed .

she felt Doubt collapsing her fantasies with Deuce Gorgon . And if he's right ?she thought . No I know he is not a looser. he will fight to be someone important . Dad 's just do not know that yet . So she try to stop in a firm voice to his father  
- But . .. -

- But nothing! Ram interrupt. He is destined to be alone ... like his species, never be something different,to live in a cave hidden and bitter , just feed from his own cruelty and live for it.  
- No, you do not know !. -  
- If you go forward ...I will believe that you lost your sanity. You are not adopted like your sister insists ,so then for the god Ra . .. act like a De Nile! .-

- But I LOVE HIM ! - she yell at him , though she felt almost helpless, the words spoken by her father had hurt her to the bone.  
- You think you love him. he will never be your partner .. Cleo ,he will never sit next to you on the throne , no temples or pyramids be erected in his name, never win a battle for you or provide you ofwhat he does not known . -  
- No! No! No! - Cleo screamed running towards her bed throwing at it heartbroken .  
- get ready for the scool, you are running late . -  
- I won`t go . I can not . I have not strength. She had her face in the pillow still crying. -  
- Oh yes you will go. It will be a great night . You'll be the queen and envy of MH . -

She cried and cried . - Please , please. . -

- It will be so right? I want you to stop clear who the De nile are, at the time as your sister once did -  
Cleo Sigh with difficulty, rise her face and said, - Yes daddy.-  
-ok. Zet will help you. - And he left the room , slowly , walking with authority and confidence , knowing that he had won , aware of the power exercised over her daughter._ Someday she would appreciate it ,-he though.-_

Cleo was like a zombi , she was doing automatically movements without stopping to feel obeying the directions of Zet . A zombie has more life than this girl. thought the slave. The Egyptian royalty , damned inheritance . Zet rushed to bathe in that huge tub bath center . The other slaves emptied pots of honey and milk into the tub . In a separate jug washed her hair. That after anointed it with oils. sHe made her makeup with pigments. she covered the eyebrow to the eyelid with turquoise color ending with a black line to swell up his temple. Perfumed her and placed a straight long earrings maid of solid gold. Braid her hair at the tips with gold drops . Cleo looked beautiful . The slave had millenniums of experience arranging egyptian princesses with a brokenheart .

Cleo hear a - you are ready your highness. -

she got up and walked down to where she was already expected by Nefera and her father.

**Hi guys!**

**What do you think? Which family do you prefer? The Gorgon or the De nile? Would you like a second chapter of them? Or a Wolf family chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE WOLF**

**2 SISTERS .**

- Damn! Did my parents never heard about birth control ? - Sometimes I feel like we are the like Wesley family of Harry Potter .That causes us to lose exclusivity. .. Howleen thought lying on her bed in a bedroom that she had to share with her sister Clawdeen .

Almost everything I have is inherited , clothing, accessories, some shoes. - It's unfair ... I deserve my own things , only mine! - The situations in which we are sometimes make me feel . lower .. . - However there are others ... like Gori and Cleo who have it all ... and they are so bad ... they don`t deserved it. -

Clawdeen enter to the bedroom and stood in front of the mirror, (Why do you care if you don´t like him...Thought to herself, she was about to see Romulus ) , she was about to retouch up her lipstick and opened the drawer she did not found it...

- Argh ! Howleen u again took my lipstick ! -  
- You never use it ! -  
-That does not matter it is mineeee ! Little thief! Get your own ! -  
Howleen felt his face burning with humiliation. And decided to give battle.  
- I looks much better in me - sHe told Clawdeen .  
- u do not learn anything from Gigi ? Stop wishing for things outside ! -  
- u do not know what it feels like so do not give me any advice! -  
- Accept your reality and deal with it! stop whining! You look like a stupid girl . .. you're not a De Nile but do not think that being someone else would be better to be a Wolf . . u Do not know anything! Cleo sometimes suffers for her family ... u instead. .. immature idiot ... always have a shoulder , a hand to help you!a brother to defend you! , my parents are not rich but they are together we have been always the most important for them and they give us always their love ... many ghouls in MH will kill for such a family . And yet you 're always complaining! Always unhappy ! - Clawdeen clenched her fists.  
- Forget it. sometimes I think .. we will never understand . - Howleen said turning around giving her back, but she knew her sister was right .  
Clawdeen loved Howleen but sometimes wanted her to be different. . and she felt guilty about it . Her sister was good but her dark side someday will lose her.  
-'Sometimes I think the same .- sHe said firmly. sHe took his bag and started walking toward the door.  
- Where are you going ? -  
- I want to stay ,- she said sarcastically , but someone expect me .  
Howleen´s whole body stiffened. -Who? -  
-Romulus . - Said Clawdeen simply.  
- But you said that . .. -  
-It's not what you think, but I will not give u further explanation. - If I came to feel something for that wolf I will have serious problems with my sister she thought.

Clawdeen got out slamming the door.

Howleen burst in tears. Hug her pillow and then threw it against the dresser with fury .

Suddenly the door opened .

- What 's wrong sweetie ? - it Was Mrs. Wolf . she had Turquoise blue eyes similar to Cleo´s . Slender and very beautiful, wearing jeans and a white blouse with lace sleeves.

- Is just that ... she always gets everything, everything is for her. -

Mrs. wolf soothsayer who spoke, after all she knew perfectly her daughters .  
-why?  
Howleen could not lift the face.  
- It's a boy matter? - Howleen turned her face ... . - Soomeone that I know?  
- Is ... Romulus -  
Ms. Wolf made a gesture of surprise but not of reproach , stroke her hair. And sigh. .. -it´s okay I just hope that he doesn´t love anyone else, You deserve someone who you only loves you . - And she kiss her on the forehead . My little girl. .. .. I'm proud of you ... Howleen . .. I love you .  
And left her room .  
Howleen Sigh ,what Clawdeen said to her about the Wolf`s was true.

And although she did not know if the heart of Romulus belong to Clawdeen she will fight for it.

she took a picture of her sister and said . - ... he will be mine alone.

* * *

**hi guys! I love you, special thanks for those of u who leave me reviews!**

**This chapter is specially for CrystalFlame12 and Purpleheartz. Please let me know what u think! kisses**

**I will post soon a De Nile and a Gorgon second chap I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE GORGON II**

**Yes..Deuce loves her .**

They were in a coffee place , it was a family obsession, both loved that black drink... coffee, that place was an old and imposing building built as a large Cathedral with paintings adorning the walls , illuminated by crystal chandeliers ,the floor made of solid large blocks , an elegant and majestic place .

Waiters very fine dressed, passing hastily due to the number of customers they had in the place.

The place had a coffee plantation perfum , you also breathed some tobacco and freshly baked bread .

There they were... The Gorgon .

Medusa was reading the newspaper, taking occasional sips of coffee.

Deuce very attentive in his last generation phone playing candycrush and answering messages from Cleo .

Well, three minutes more and we´ll have breakfast . - said Medusa .

He nodded and said - OK-

There were quite a few people in the restaurant that quickly identified Deuce ... he was the guy that was dating the Egyptian princess they appear in all journals in social clubs, coffees , cinemas , restaurants, parties etc .

- Good Morning , welcome ... what would you like to order? -

- Yes ... bring me some eggs. - Said jellyfish

- I want ... a cheese crepes with ham . -

- At one time . - Said the waiter bowing slightly and retiring .

they had breakfasted peacefully and at the end when they were served more coffee ... Medusa looked at his son intently ,she knew something was wrong .

-'Well ? what happens to you ? -

Deuce sigh ... sometimes it was a little overwhelming not to hide anything from Medusa .

- I have problems ... - he took his hands to his face and then back in to his neck .

- of that kind?- answered his mother.

- With the family of my girl-

- what? ... I thought it was something important ... you killed someone ... -she said in a funny way .

ha ha ha , of course not! - Deuce reluctantly answered .

- Deuce there are things that can not be changed , like people . -

- they think I'm inferior ... - Now he was playing with his napkin , mistreating it.

_- they believe what they want to believe ._ - Medusa sipped placidly her coffee as if they spoke of something as simple as the weather.

-What do you mean? - questioned him truly upset .

- maybeit is not you for being you , but you as an obstacle to their interests, is more lucrative for Ramses to marry their daughters with kings because they will return to have kingdoms . It´s not you for being you my dear, they do not like the idea that you have nothing to offer them , to make them richer. -

- that is unfair and ... pathetic . - I thought it was for my snakes ... for being ... who I am -

- but if they love them! they send them in gold to have them in the head ... if you were a king you could have scorpions close to the body and even so they will would love you! -

- she cares a lot of Ramses thoughs I´m afraid of loose her because of that. -

- why? ... that's not important . -

- yes it is, I love her. -

-Really? ... what would you do for her?, Medusa still not quite believed it . she raise an eyebrow .

- Me ... and he turned to the window thoughtfully ... he sigh ... is a bit shameful discuss this with my mother u know . -

- just talk ... I am a living thing after all ...for God's sake!-

- I ...

for her ...

I will walk in storms ... in minefields, I would hunt dragons,I will petrify the whole earth... if I could I will conquer kingdoms for her I would do anything ... to be able to look my reflection in her eyes after every kiss,to feel her scent on my clothes ... -

- ok,ok,ok I understood the point ,- Medusa said abruptly interrupting him.- so... do not give up ... -

- It´s not so easy . - Said with a half smile . -

- Listen, the best in this life is not easy, remember when you wanted to learn to ride? u take 3 days from bumps and falls, but eventually you get to do it, it is the same with your relationship with Cleo , I bet you've already taken some hits for her, am I wrong ? -

Deuce smiled

- If she is for you ... nothing could take her away from u, but if she is not... for more you try you can not hold her t your side. -

A shiver went round the body of the young monster.

His mother continued ... - I know you're popular, athletic ... good vibes as you say ... and a lot of girls like you ... -

-There's no one like her ... I already checked ... yes there are many pretty girls ... but none has that effect on me. -

-And what effect is that? -

- Always wanting to grow, improve , catch up with her and overcome , always ... and that's just for her, no other girl makes me feel like that. -

- And if she do to you what she did to Clawd ? for you by the way ... a new guy . -

- Oh ... please don´t torture me mother. -

- I'm realistic and I found out ... your most vulnerable point ...yes... you love her . - Medusa was surprised , his son was always of an optimistic character , always happy... yes that girl was the love of his life . - Cleo is your constant torment? -

- Yes she is. -he Said resigned , signaling the waiter to bring him more coffee .

- Isn´t the love only about happiness? -

- Yes, but it's also a treasure and I will be always jealousy guarding it ... -

- oh -

- yes ...u see Cleo has ... some effect on the male gender , normi or monster, I must always take care of her . -

- You are afraid ... of being robbed . -

Deuce sigh ... yes ... - Anyway ... is her family.

- Mmm I know about something that will make you get many points in the eyes of your princess , I ... I just want to see you happy baby. -

- Thanks mom you always redeem my mental state . I love that girl she make me crazy in every way . -

- ok! ok! got it! ... -

Deuce let go a laugh.

- changing the subject , - Medusa said - your uncle Patroclus arrives next week. -

- My gay uncle? , That will be interesting. -

- surely he`ll enjoy all the attention u got. -

- Haha , well ... We'll have the time of our lives- . -

Medusa smiled and raised her hand to sort the account.


	6. Chapter 6

**THE VLAD .**

**Draculaura / LALA ...THIS IS WHO I AM**

Sitting in the mall Cupcakes cafe ,Frankie looked at Draculaura and said,

-'Well ? Lala What is your story ? You're so happy all the time that is irritating at times .. -

- Ha ha ha ha ... thanks I guess is a compliment .. -

- Sure ! You and Clawdeen are my best friends , tell me your story, I have so little in this world that I need to know everything ... -

- Oh I´m gonig to tell u everything! My life has been a fairy tale ... I feel like a princess ... Gothic , but finally a princess. Dad has always made me feel that I have the world in my hand.

I love pink! In my coffin , in my clothes, in my hair !I just Loooooove Howleen hair this year. I consider myself an optimistic girl! Living in an old castle and be surrounded by monstrous elements made me see all the positive to the more macabre stuff. am I a living being ? nop but I feel alive and happy. After having lived hundreds of years I think it's best to savor every moment ! While this may be cheesy .

I like corny in my life - . She smile Widely -

Frankie returned the smile... -Yes that's nice - . She Answered .

- are You an only daughter ? -

- I doubt it ... we 're in agreement that we talk about Dracula ? The king of seduction ... I may have brothers out there ... but he has given me the best life and made me feel unique , although sometimes I wish I had a brother .. -

- Corny ! -

- Noooooo , well yes, but not for me ... it's for dad ... you know... you want to believe that someone who is so manly and strong has to share their martial and seduction , who loves blood ... - And the sadness filled her eyes.

Oh Lala ... - Frankie look to change the subject quickly - . What about Clawd? -

- Clawd ? Oh that's something extra ...

-What do you mean? -

- My Dracula Dad has a vegetarian daughter that can not become into a bat .. it's not rude ... and had a werewolf boyfriend .. -

- that bother him? He had told you that? -

- Not openly ... but I Know him... -

- I meant , what`s going on in your relationship with Clawd? -

- Oooo I love Clawd ! he is so great, so strong, so athletic , so gallant , so kind ... I think ... you know .. he's everything I 'm not ... sounds corny but it's true ! I remember when he defended me from Heat! or when he fight for my besides Valentine ...

That's nice - Lala-

- You know ? Sometimes I'm afraid ... that he still loves Cleo . -

- Cleo ! but why? - ! Frankie almost jumped in the cafeteria .. all turned to look at her.

- They were together. -

-I Do not believe it! Just because you said so I will believe ! They are so different !

-Yes ... my wolf suffered much ... she left him ... for Deuce . -

- Uff ! I did not know that! Monster High is sometimes like an episode of The Hills

Lala took a sip of her Frappuccino . - Right, damn hormones! - And the two burst into laughter.

Lala - I think you're all that your father wants you to be and he do not need another child because you complement him , you challenge him to be, do and learn something different. And I think Cleo is only part of the PAST of Clawd for the reasons you want, but you, you're his PRESENT . And no one will ever steal that from you.

Lala looked at lFrankie like she had just talk about nuclear physics, after a few seconds she jump from her seat and hugged her .

Frankie - Oh ! You're absolutely right ! Thank you very much !

- We are friends , and I mean every word with my heart. .-

- I will never think the same... you have liberated me ... in a way that you can not imagine , I will approach more to my Dad, I'll be open to learning more about him and I deliver them more to my relationship with Clawd because I love him and he is with me. -

_Hi guys! Leavin´a new chap! _

_Who will you like next? a Second chap of what family?_


End file.
